


All Together Now

by CampbellB1994



Series: DI HardGlass and Little Joe [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993)
Genre: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller Are Best Friends, Alec is a grump, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Lots of firsts for this couple, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Hospitalization, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Sequel to Not All Alone
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Joe (Gallowglass)
Series: DI HardGlass and Little Joe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851352
Comments: 132
Kudos: 23





	1. Bedrest

“Do I really need the wheelchair?” Alec grumbles, sitting in the chair and looking over at Ellie who was carrying the bags. “Well not really but Joe wanted to push you out.” She says, smiling over at Joe who was gripping onto the handles. “Which way are we going?” He asks, unlocking the wheels. “Just follow the nurse, don’t crash into any walls.” Ellie tells him, as they start to move. “Excited to go home?” Ellie asks Alec who shrugs. “I’d rather be going back to work.” Ellie hits his shoulder gently. “You’ve made that very clear, I’ll be stuck on prison guard duty to make sure you don’t sneak out.” She smiles. “Plus there isn’t much you can do with your arm all strapped up like that. Had a lot of self control not to draw on it.” Alec rolls his eyes, pointing his arm out to push the wheelchair away from the wall it was about to hit. “Careful Joe.” He exclaims. “You can draw on my arm if you really want. As long as it’s nothing rude.” Ellie chuckles, brainstorming some ideas. “What about ‘Worst Cop in Britain’?” Alec groans looking over to her again. “Bringing that back are we?” She nods with a gentle smile. 

Ellie passes past her house to grab Fred on the way back. “Okay my lovely, you are going to sit next to grumpy uncle Alec.” She smiles, putting him in the car seat before loading the back with some of her things. “I’m not that grumpy.” Alec complains making Joe look behind him from the passenger seat. “You are a bit, before you’ve had your coffee.” Joe smiles, waving at Fred. “Blue!” Fred shouts, poking Alec’s cast. “Oh careful there bud.” He says. “Uncle Alec begged for a blue cast.” Ellie says, turning into Alec’s drive. “Is it brokended.” Alec smiles a little. “It is broken but this will make it all better, don’t you worry about me Fred.” Fred turns to look at his mum. “We having sleepover?” Ellie parks the car, turning around. “Yes we are going to stay with uncle Alec and Joe for a few nights. Is that okay love?” Fred nods, grabbing Alec’s thumb. “Going to be fun.” 

“Fred stay there please.” Ellie tells him, sitting him in front of the TV. She smiles gently at Joe. “I’m going to get the grumpy ol’ scot.” She chuckles, going back to the car. “Let’s go, get you into bed.” He doesn’t grab her hand instead choosing to limp off into the house himself. “I'm going to sit on the sofa.” Alec tells her, opening the door and pulling himself up into the house. “Alec we are going to the bedroom.” Alec shrugs her off, moving to sit next to Joe on the sofa. “I’m a little tired.” Joe whispers, resting his head against Alec’s chest. “That’s alright.” Alec says, sighing a little. “Are you in pain?” Joe asks, turning his head to kiss Alec’s jaw. “A little but it’s bearable. I’ve had heart surgery, this is nothing.” Alec moves a hand into Joe’s hair. “I didn’t like my pills. They taste funny.” Joe tells Alec, closing his eyes. “They do taste kind of weird. My ones taste a bit odd too.” Ellie walks out from the spare room after putting Fred’s cot up. “Alec the doctor said that you have to be on bedrest.” She tells him sternly. “Uh oh, the stasi is here.” He jokes, pulling himself up from the sofa. “Joe’s tired anyway, so I think we will go for a nap. My idea entirely.” He tells Ellie, stumbling off to the bedroom. “Uncle Alec is silly.” Fred says laughing. “Uncle Alec is being naughty. Now my love let’s get you some lunch.” 


	2. Leave It Tess!

“I’ll stay in the bed as long as you need to. We can do bedrest together.” Joe says, settling back down onto Alec’s chest after he had taken his shirt off, their skin sticking slightly from sweat. “If it was up to me I wouldn’t have any bedrest.” Alec rests his hand on Joe’s back. “I mean I am due a rest.” He grumbles, closing his eyes and resting his head back onto the pillow. “I think a rest doesn’t have to be a bad thing.” Joe says softly, closing his eyes against Alec’s chest, his fingers brushing up and down the older man’s shoulder. “Are you trying to get me to go to sleep?” Alec asks, scratching Joe’s back gently. “Because I can do the same to you.” He smiles gently, holding back a yawn. “Time goes quicker when you’re asleep. I learnt that quite quickly with Sandor. Only time he’d leave me alone was when I was asleep.” Joe tells Alec, his breath hitting the other man’s chest. “Let’s take a nap then.” Alec suggests, hand stilling on the boy’s back both of their breathing relaxes as they fall asleep. 

“Fred! No, Alec is sleeping.” Ellie tries to catch Fred’s arm before he runs into the room. “Alec! I’ve finished my nap now.” Alec groans as the boy’s elbow hits his chest. “I can see that lad. Come here.” Alec pulls Fred to lay next to him. “Let’s not wake Joe up.” Ellie walks into the room. “Fred, get out of here.” Ellie whispers, Alec holds his hand up. “He’s alright, just wants to hang out with the boys. Don’t you Fred? What’s a sleepover without the other people.” He ruffles Fred’s hair. “I’ll get started on dinner, how are your cupboards that empty?” Alec shrugs, looking over at Joe who was still somehow asleep. “I just manage you know.” Ellie sighs. “Well if he gets too much just kick him out it’s alright.” She says before leaving the room. “You aren't any trouble, are you?” Alec says, moving his leg before it hits his stomach. “Oh I better call Daiz. Do you want to say hi as well?” Fred smiles reaching for Alec’s hand with the phone in it. “Sit tight Fred, uncle Alec just has to.” Alec pushes himself to sitting, turning the bedside lamp on. “Right let’s work this out.” Alec presses a few buttons on his phone before finding the video call button. “Right best look presentable.” Alec smooths out his hair a bits, Fred leaning against his chest.

“Has your mum sorted the ticket yet?” Alec asks watching as Daisy moves her ticket so he can look at it. “So that’s for tomorrow morning right? Bloody doctors have me on bedrest but I’m not really a fan.” Fred pokes his head up into the camera. “Daisy!” He shouts, waving at her. “Ellie’s looking after you then dad?” Daisy stands the camera up against something on her desk to keep it held up. “Yeah, she didn’t have to but you know what she’s like.” Daisy smiles a little turning when her bedroom door opens. “Oh there he is. Didn’t think about telling me about all this?” Tess says, leaning down into view. “Well I’ve just left the bloody hospital, give me a chance.” Alec’s mood changed a little just at her entrance. “Is this your way of getting Daisy to come back down to broadchurch.” Alec sighs leaning back against the pillow. “Yes Tess I decided to get badly injured just so I could see my daughter.” He looks over as Joe grumbles. “I’ll have to talk to you about your little arrangement later.” Daisy turns. “Mum!” She snaps. “Leave it Tess alright. Let me recover before you give me the beating.” Tess squeezes Daisy’s shoulder gently before leaving. “Sorry dad.” Daisy sighs. “Don’t apologise for your mum Daiz. I was thinking we could sneak out for some chips on the beach when you come tomorrow. I’ll sit in a bloody wheelchair if she makes me. Just want to spend some time with my girl.” 

Ellie knocks on the door, Fred sitting up as the door opens. “Dinners ready. It isn’t much just threw together what you had.” Alec pulls himself up and out of bed, rubbing Joe’s shoulder lightly. “Come on, let’s get something to eat.” Fred practically pulls the two of them out of bed. “You just threw this together?” Alec says, sitting down in front of a plate of spaghetti. “Yeah, you know.” She sits down starting to eat. Fred decided that his hands were going to be his best option. “Fred use your fork please.” Ellie picks up the fork for him. “I was thinking I’ll go to the beach when Daisy comes tomorrow. Sit on the pier and have a catch up.” Ellie looks from her son to Alec. “Do you not understand what bedrest means?” Joe smiles a little at Alec. “Jesus you’ve already told me I can’t work, I’ve got to do something?” Fred, the attention now leaving him, went back to using his hands. “Yes you do, you’ve got to rest. Have you ever had a rest in your life?” Alec shakes his head. “No but that’s the scottish presbyterrian in me.” 


	3. Stargazing

Alec listens for Ellie’s door closing as he turns to Joe. “Are you asleep?” He whispers, poking the boy gently. “No, don’t really feel like sleeping either.” Alec sits up. “Me neither, let’s go for a walk. Always tires me out.” Alec swings his legs over the side of the bed, pulling on some trousers. “Ellie says.” Alec shrugs a shirt on. “Ellie is asleep, come on it’ll be fun.” Joe gets out of bed finding his jeans. “Where are we going to go?” Joe asks, slipping his shoes on. “I think we should go down the beach. There’s a good spot for looking at the stars.” Alec tells him, opening the front door trying to be quiet. “Do you reckon the shops are still open?” Alec looks at his watch. “They could be.” Joe says, sneaking out the door closing it gently. “Right let’s go to the shops before we get to the beach. “Do you want a drink?” Alec grabs Joe’s hand walking down to the main street. “Should we be drinking?” Joe asks, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. “What’s life without a bit of fun.” 

“So look there. No where I’m pointing.” Joe laughs pointing to the sky. “Stop shaking your hand then.” Alec says. “That is the big dipper. Sometimes you can see the great bear which is connected to the dipper. Look there.” Alec lays back on the beach, arms behind his head. “And there that’s Orion.” Alec reaches his hand up to grab Joe’s. “You know a lot about the stars don’t you?” Joe nods with a small smile. “I used to look out the window on the nights I couldn’t sleep or he wouldn’t let me and just look up at the stars. My favourite one is Gemini. It’s two people holding hands.” Alec squeezes Joe’s hand lightly. “Right there you go.” Alec passes a can of cider to Joe. “Never was a fan of water.” Alec says as he opens his can. “But I think living so close to the beach has made it a bit better. “What’s that one then?” Alec points up watching as Joe’s eyes move with his arm. “That one is Hydra.” Alec laughs, bringing the can to his mouth. 

“Had my first case on this very beach, a bit further down though. Can't stand where it happened. Shame because this beach is nice.” Joe is focusing on a spot in the sky. “If you focus up there you can see Mercury.” Alec moves closer to Joe. “Come here.” Joe rests his head on Alec’s chest. “Your heart doesn’t sound bad.” He whispers, bringing a hand to the spot where his scar is. “Well it’s been fixed now. I remember telling my daughter. No more broken heart.” Joe curls his fingers over Alec’s heart. “I’ll have to keep checking it now.” Alec rests his hand on top of Joe’s. “Just like my daughter used to be. Didn’t want to go to sleep until she checked daddy’s heart.” Alec smiles at the memory. “Will I get to meet your daughter?” Alec shrugs. “I suspect so, she’s really sweet. Used to live down here for a bit but moved back with her mum when there was a bit of trouble down here.” Joe looks up at Alec. “Do you miss her?” He can feel Alec’s chest go up and down as he sighs. “Miss her everyday.” 


	4. What Now Alec?

Joe lifts his head up from Alec’s chest, rubbing it gently. “Alec I think we should go back now.” Joe says. He leans down kissing Alec’s cheek when he doesn’t respond. “Alec, I want to go back now.” He slides a hand under Alec’s shirt and up to his chest, sighing in relief when he hears the heartbeat. His phone lights up in his pocket. Joe grabs it out, rubbing his hand on Alec’s chest. “Please wake up.” He whimpers seeing that Ellie was calling. “Alec where the hell are you?” Ellie shouts when Joe answers the phone. “We are on the beach, he’s not waking up.” Joe sobs, keeping a hand over his chest and onto his heartbeat still steady. “Joe, hang up for me and call the ambulance. Can you do that?” Joe nods, taking a shaky breath and hanging up. “Hello I need an ambulance. We were just laid on the beach but now he doesn’t want to wake up. He’s still breathing.” As Ellie is walking down the beach she sees the sirens and directs them. “Alec what have you done now?” 

“Joe can you be honest with me, have you been drinking?” Joe looks over to Alec being moved onto the hospital stretcher, mouth covered with an oxygen mask. “Yeah but only a little bit. We just came out here to look at the stars.” The paramedic moves Alec into the ambulance. “Let’s go in the back.” Joe jumps in the back, reaching for Alec’s hand as Ellie talks to the paramedic quickly. “I told him that we shouldn’t be.” Joe says, brushing a thumb over Alec’s hand. “He said it was going to be alright.” Ellie gets in the back rubbing the boy’s back. “They said he will be okay, it was most likely the alcohol mixing with the antidepressants.” Ellie tells him as the ambulance starts to move. “They want to do a few tests and he might even be home in a few hours.” Joe slides his hand to Alec’s chest. “It’s still beating.” Joe whispers. “He may have just fainted but because he was laying down you wouldn’t have noticed.” Joe squeezed Alec’s hand, resting his head on the side of the stretcher. “Alec.” Joe whispers, closing his eyes. 

When they get to the hospital one of the nurses pull Joe aside. “We’d like to give you a blood test as well because you’ve also been drinking. We want to be ready if you faint on us also.” The nurse leads him into a smaller room. “Right, how much would you say you drank, Alec also.” Well I had a can of cider and Alec had two, it wasn’t much.” The nurse types some stuff into the computer before turning back to him. She puts some gloves on, holding his arm out. “I’m going to slide your arm into this, just so we can find a vein.” Joe watches as the nurse tightens it around his arm. “Okay I need you to keep your arm just like this.” They both look over when another nurse pokes his head in. “Just to let you know, Alec is awake, drowsy but responding well to us. We are going to run a few tests.” Joe relaxes a little after hearing that. “Can I go see him?” He looks between the nurses. “Let’s get this blood test done and then you can. I’ll be quick, promise.” The male nurse leaves and Joe sees the nurse, who was holding his arm down, lifting a needle. “Okay, sharp scratch.” Joe winces as the needle goes in. “Perfect.” The nurse smiles, holding the arm straight. “We just need to leave it like that for a second. 

“I don’t care if you don’t feel your best you shouldn’t have been out the house let alone drinking.” Ellie lectures Alec as Joe walks in. “You know better than that. Just accept what the doctors are telling you or you are just going to hurt yourself more.” Alec smiles weakly at Joe. “I had to have a blood test.” Joe shows off the plaster on his arm. “Alec what would’ve happened if you drank too much, think about Daisy. What if she came all the way here just to find her dad on a hospital bed covered in wires again.” Joe moves to rest a hand over Alec’s heart. “Still beating.” Alec smiles, moving a hand into his hair, the IV dangling down his wrist. “I thought you hated hospitals.” The nurse from yesterday comes in. “I didn’t think I’d see you for a while.” She’s holding his file. “Right, your tests have come back. We are going to keep you under observations for a few hours. For some reason there is alcohol in your system even though I remember telling you not to drink for a while.” Alec keeps his attention on Joe. “We're alright aren’t we?” Alec smiles, brushing Joe’s hair. Joe nods, resting a hand on Alec’s cast. “I’ll have to put Fred’s baby monitor in your room. Keep an eye on you.” Ellie sighs, shaking her head at the sight. 


	5. Dad.

“I don’t want to see you back here until you get your cast off alright.” The nurse says, passing the discharge forms to Alec. “When is that again?” He skims through the form before signing it. “Well the cast is for 3 weeks and then we will give it another x-ray and you might be in a splint for another 3 weeks.” The nurse explains, taking back the clipboard. “Let’s get that IV out and then you can go back home and proper bedrest this time.” Alec sits up holding his hand out so they could get the IV out. “What if I do my exercise in bed?” He looks at Joe. “Well don’t do anything too strenuous and you should be fine.” Ellie crosses her arms watching Alec pull himself off of the bed. “If I see you back here.” The nurse starts. “You won’t.” Alec says, holding onto Joe’s hand. “I haven’t got the car.” Ellie says, looking at the two behind her. “After the nurse said no exercise.” Alec fake gasps, smiling at Joe. “Oh you better enjoy this walk because once we step foot in the house you are staying in that bed.” Ellie tells him. 

“In that room.” Ellie stands at the door gesturing to Alec’s bedroom. “I need to go do something in the bathroom.” Alec says with a small smile. “No you don’t, go on.” Alec makes an almost teenage like groan before he goes into the bedroom and flops down on the bed. “You too.” She says to Joe, crossing her arms. “Alright.” Joe says following Alec into the room. “Come here.” Alec says tiredly reaches his arms out for Joe. Ellie comes into the room after her dad leaves. “What’s that?” Alec asks, lifting his head from his pillow. “Fred’s baby monitor.” She says nonchalantly whilst setting it up. “I wasn’t joking when I said it earlier. If you're going to act like a little kid I’m going to treat you like one.” Ellie says, turning the monitor on. “Night.” She says with a smile, proud of herself as she leaves the room. “I know what you’re thinking.” Joe says, settling down on Alec’s chest, sliding his hand to the pacemaker scar. “But I’m too tired to deal with Ellie.” Alec nods, staring off into the distance at the red light coming from the monitor. “Okay, let’s just sleep.” Alec says, wrapping his arm around Joe and shuffling a little so he was laid down against the pillow. “Just go to sleep Alec. Please.” 

Alec wakes up alone in the bed looking over at the time, he had slept for way too long. He sits himself up, feeling a pain in his stomach but carries on. “Stay there.” He sighs when Ellie comes in, passing him some pills and a glass of water. “How long are you staying?” He complains, looking at the concoction of pills in his hand. “Just take the bloody pills. I can tell you need the pain meds.” Alec chucks the pills into his mouth swallowing them down with water. “Daisy’s train gets in at 2.” She says, Alec watching as his phone lights up. “Do you want some breakfast?” Alec shakes his head grabbing his phone and scrolling through the messages from Daisy, purposely ignoring the ones from her mother. “Okay let me rephrase that, you are going to have some breakfast. What do you want?” Alec shrugs, texting Daisy back. “I’ll bring you some toast. Coffee? Tea?” Alec shakes his head, too concentrated on his phone. “Nice chat.” Ellie sighs leaving the room, turning the light on her way out. “God!” Alec exclaims, shielding his eyes.

“Play superheroes?” Fred runs in with his action figures soon after Ellie had left to pick up Daisy. “Depends what superheroes you’ve got, let me see.” Fred climbs onto the bed wielding spiderman and batman. “Good choices, which one are you going to be?” Fred looks confused. “Both of them.” He stands them on Alec’s cast, starting a playfight. “I see.” Alec lays back, keeping the arm still on top of the pillow; he didn’t know what Ellie was complaining about, Fred was easy. “We’re back!” Ellie announces before Daisy comes into the room, leaning down to give her dad a hug. “I’ve missed you Daiz.” Alec says, hugging her back. “Dad.” Daisy says, looking him in the eyes. “Oh stop worrying. I’m fine. Look at me.” He lifts his arms, disturbing Fred’s game. “Sorry lad.” He apologises. “Nothing a bandage and some stitches can’t fix.” 


	6. Still Beating

“I met Joe.” Daisy says, sat next to her dad on the bed. “Okay. And?” Alec asks, sipping at his tea. “What are you guys? Like are you together or just friends?” Alec swallows, putting the mug down. “Would it make a difference?” Daisy grabs onto her dad’s arm, scratching her fingers lightly over his cast. “Don’t they normally only give children coloured casts?” Daisy asks, changing the subject as she interlocks their fingers, turning his hand. “Daiz?” Daisy rests her head on her dad’s shoulder. “I don’t understand why you’d love someone like that?” Alec looks down at his daughter. “Like what?” He asks softly. “Well if you never met him.” She pauses, running her fingers down the cast. “You wouldn’t have got hurt.” Alec takes a hold of Daisy's hand with his good one, moving it over to cover a spot on his chest. “Still beating. I’m fine.” Daisy moves closer to her dad, resting her head on the spot where her hand was. “I always loved listening to this.” Her hand stroked the scar. “Never went to sleep without hearing it.” He smiles, resting a hand on her back. 

“Mum is worried about you. She may not seem like it but she is.” Daisy says softly. “Your mum is a very interesting person.” He scratches her shoulder lightly. “How bad is it?” Alec sits up a little. “It could’ve been worse.” He shuffles his jogging bottoms down a little to show Daisy the dressing. “It looks worse than it is.” He brushes a hand over her face as she moves a hand down to his lower stomach. “You don’t want to see it.” Alec takes her hand away from the edge of the dressing. “It’s just a bunch of stitches and a bit of bruising.” Daisy takes a shaky breath, the reality hitting her. “I don’t want you to date Joe.” She says, looking her dad in the eyes. “He made this happen to you.” Alec could tell she was barely holding it together. “Daiz.” She shakes her head, tear falling from her face. “I don’t want you to die.” She whimpers, starting to sob. “Alright, it’s okay.” Alec pulls her closer to him, rubbing her back. “I’m not going to die. They aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” Alec kisses the top of her head, resting his lips there. “You’re stuck with me for a long, long time.” She smiles, hiccupping. “Still get the hiccups when you cry.” He says against her hair, brushing a hand through it, she starts to sob a little loudly. “Sh sh. I’m right here.” 

“I know it’s not chips on the beach but it’s half of that.” Ellie says, passing takeaway boxes of food to the group. Alec was sitting on the sofa, Daisy on one side and Joe on the other. Joe had been quieter since Daisy had arrived. “You okay?” Alec whispers, resting a hand on his knee. “Yeah.” He says quietly, looking down at his fidgeting hands. “Fred! Don’t do that.” Ellie scolds, wiping Fred’s hands after he had stuck them in the ketchup. “I can take the sofa tonight. Daisy you can be in the spare room with Fred. If that’s okay?” Daisy nods, smiling at Fred. “Sleepover!” Fred shouts, throwing his hands up. “Yes Fred, we are having a sleepover. Should we stay up and tell each other stories?” Daisy suggests, exciting the boy more. “As long as you don’t stay up too late.” Ellie says, putting a fork into Fred’s hand again. “You have a fork for a reason.” She tells him softly. “Can I draw on your cast dad?” Daisy asks, moving her food to the side and grabbing a pen. “I’ve got the perfect idea.” She takes a hold of his cast, bringing it onto her lap; moving her father’s attention from Joe to her. She starts to draw, covering what she was doing until the last second. “It’s a heartbeat.” She says, moving her hand away. She traces her fingers over the bit of pen she had just added, following the rise and fall of the line before tracing the heart that the line turned into. 


	7. Alec? Dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I write better when I'm depressed.

“I’m heading to bed.” Joe tells Alec who was quite happy with his few hours of freedom from the room. “I’ll come join you in a bit.” Alec says, letting go of his hand. “Miller are you done yet?” Alec groans, his other hand still imprisoned in Ellie’s arms as she wields the pen to his cast. “Just a second.” She says, doing a few more lines before lifting it up. “Oh you didn’t.” Alec says looking at ‘Britain’s Worst Cop’ written in cursive letters on his cast. “At least it’s tasteful.” She says, looking at Fred. “Best get this one to bed.” Fred shakes his head. “Wanna stay here.” Ellie picks him up. “No little love, let’s get you to bed.” Fred waves at Daisy and Alec as he is carried to the spare bedroom. “Dad.” Daisy says, turning to sit facing him cross legged on the sofa. “I think you should tell mum.” Alec sits forward, placing the mug on the coffee table. “She knows about my injuries.” Daisy grabs his arm. “I meant tell her about Joe.” Alec sighs leaning his head back. “Daiz your mother doesn’t need encouragement to find out about my life.” Ellie comes back into the room, grabbing a few of the empty mugs from the coffee table. “Refills anyone?” Alec shakes his head whilst Daisy just shrugs. “Dad, I want you to be happy.” Daisy sighs, playing with the end of her sleeves. “Joe makes me happy.” Alec says, flinching a little as Daisy walks to the spare room. “That went well.” Ellie murmurs under her breath, starting to wash up the mugs. “Night Miller.” Alec grumbles going to his bedroom. 

“It’s okay, she doesn’t have to like me.” Joe massages Alec’s back as he lays on his front, something he shouldn’t really be doing. “You don’t get it Joe. Daisy is my everything. I’ve let her down too many times before.” Joe’s hand stills, his head lowering to Alec’s level. “What does this mean for us?” Alec reaches out his hand, Joe taking hold of it and bringing it into his chest. “I don’t know. I just… she’s my kid Joe.” Alec closes his eyes, sighing loudly before resting his head in the pillow. “I just need to sleep. Think about it all.” Joe rubs his back a few times. “Okay.” He says quietly, moving off of the bed. “Don’t leave.” Alec reaches his arm out to grab Joe’s leg. “Don’t leave me.” He says voice breaking. “I won’t leave you, I’ll stay right here.” Joe sits back on the bed grabbing a notebook and pen that he had managed to find out from under the pillow. “Just sleep Alec. Sleep it off.” Joe hears the man let out a shaky breath before it calmed. He sits up a little starting to sketch Alec’s sleeping frame; his spine curled slightly, one arm rested next to him on the mattress whilst the other was attached still to the boy’s leg. His head lay half off the pillow and half on his other arm, his facial features far more relaxed than they were earlier. 

Joe blew off the excess pencil from the page, brushing the page gently with his hand. He looks over the drawing, fixing small details before flicking through the other sketches of Alec that were in the book. He usually drew the man when he was asleep but always when he was unaware that the boy was doing so. There were a few sketches from when Alec was in the hospital; Joe had counted the stitches on his stomach so many times so that the picture was right. He made sure that the cuts on the man’s face were in the right place in his sketch. It should make him sad seeing the sketch of Alec crumpled on the hospital bed but all the boy saw was beauty. In every state, Alec was handsome. Even when he shouted at Joe, he felt nothing less than admiration for the man. For Alec saved him, not just from killing himself but from going back to Sandor. He belonged to Alec now, his whole life was this man’s. Alec owned his whole body from the top of his head to the tip of his toes and this was not something that Joe took lightly. He would be there for Alec in whatever way Alec wanted him; if it were for companionship or if he was just a body for Alec to use. Joe was Alec’s for the man saved his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now I need someone to recreate that sketch that Joe did of Alec.


	8. Don't Know How

Alec woke up to a deep throbbing in his head, he brought a hand up to his temple and hissed in pain. “It’s alright dad. Take this.” He looks over to see that Daisy was in the bed next to him and not Joe. “Where’s Joe?” Daisy drops some painkillers into his hand. “Don’t worry about him. Take these.” Alec puts the pills into his mouth swallowing them down and praying for the pain to go away. “It can be just us now.” Daisy says, resting down against her dad’s shoulder. “What do you mean Daiz?” She shrugs, wrapping her arms around his arm. “There was a man, came to the door and asked for Joe. I told him where Joe was and now he’s gone.” Alec sits up looking at his daughter. “What did the man say his name was?” Daisy plays with her dad’s fingers, bending them a little. “I can’t remember. Something beginning with S.” Alec goes wide eyed, scrambling up off the bed and pounding on the spare room door. “Miller!” The door opened, Sandor was on the other side. “Miller?” Alec calls out, turning around to see that what was once his daughter was now Sandor. “Daisy?” Alec walks closer trying to find his daughter when Sandor grabs him, punching him to the floor. “I wasn’t done with you.” Sandor whispers, stepping on Alec’s stomach.

Alec wakes up, heart beating fast and scrambling around to try and grab onto something that could ground him. “Alec?” Joe takes a hold of his hand, pulling the man into a hug. “Hey. It’s alright.” Alec takes hold of Joe’s face pulling him away to look at him. “Joe.” He whispers, brushing a hand over his cheek, moving a hand behind the boy’s neck and down his spine. “Joe.” Joe leans forward to kiss Alec, moving a hand into the man’s hair, smoothing it out softly. “I’m right here.” Joe says, connecting their foreheads together. “It was just a nightmare.” Alec’s face scrunched up as he started to sob, resting his head against Joe’s shoulder. “It’s okay.” The door opens but Alec doesn’t lift his head up. “Is he okay?” Ellie asks softly, still dressed in pyjamas. “Nightmare.” Is all Joe says, going back to soothing the man. “He’ll be okay.” Joe says, Ellie nodding before leaving the room. Alec jumps a little at the door closing. “Hey, hey.” Joe says kissing Alec softly on the lips again. Alec kisses back, gripping onto the back of Joe’s neck and moving him onto the mattress. “Joe.” Alec moans against the boy’s lips, straddling his hips. 

Joe lies there kissing Alec back, letting him pull his shirt off, moving his hand down to the boy’s pyjama bottoms. “No.” Alec groans, moving onto his back with his hands over his eyes. “Alec, it’s okay.” Joe leans onto his side, moving his lips back onto Alec’s. “No, I can’t.” He sighs, closing his eyes tightly. “I can’t.” Alec moves onto his side. “Alec.” Joe touches the man’s shoulder but he juts it away. “Joe, it’s not happening like that.” Joe settles down next to the man’s back, kissing it softly. “What is?” Joe asks but gets no response. “Okay.” Joe sighs turning over in the bed, their backs now touching. “I don’t want to be the new Sandor.” Alec says shakily.  “He controlled you. Made you do what he wanted. I’m not going to be like that.” Alec continues, not moving to look at Joe. “I want to.” Joe whispers, facing Alec again. “You are only saying that. You don’t belong to me Joe.” Joe sighs against Alec’s neck. “If I’m not yours then I’m his and that’s my worst nightmare.” Joe closes his eyes, tears welling up underneath the lids.  Joe feels Alec moving and looks up when he is facing him again. “You don’t have to be anyone’s.” Alec moves a hand to Joe’s cheek. “I don’t know how.” Joe looks down, tears falling onto the man’s hand. 


	9. I Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never actually outlined this but for the story I am saying Daisy is 18 and Joe is 23.

“Are you alright dad?” Daisy comes into the living room, resting her head on her dad's shoulder and hugging him from behind. “I’m fine darlin’. Just a bad dream that s’all.” She moves around the sofa to sit by him. “I thought I’d go see Chloe whilst I’m down here. If you don’t mind.” Alec stretches, yawning a little before responding. “I’m not going to stop you seeing your friends.” He says, back cracking a little. “Thanks dad.” She gives him a quick hug before grabbing her bag and going out of the door. “It’ll be nice for her to see Chloe.” Ellie says bringing some mugs of tea over to the three of them. “We need to get Daisy to like Joe.” Alec says, rubbing a thumb over Joe’s hand. “Alec, let’s put a little perspective into this. Daisy is only five years younger than Joe.” Alec goes to argue but stops himself. “She’s come back to broadchurch because you’ve got injured two days after meeting Joe. You can’t blame her for linking the two together.” Ellie tells Alec, picking up her mug of tea. “You just need to give her some time.” Joe rests his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec reaches a hand out to grab Joe’s almost desperate for the touch. “I just can’t lose either of you.” 

“Me and Joe are going to go down to the shops, fill up your shelves and get Joe out the house for a bit.” Ellie says, peeking into Alec’s bedroom.”Okay.” Alec groans still half asleep from his nap; he has found himself napping more since he’s been forced to stay in the house. “Oh bloody hell.” Alec sighs seeing Tess’ number pop up on his phone. “Why?” He groans picking up the phone. “Hello.” He sighs, pushing himself back up to sitting. “Couldn’t you try and sound a little happy?” Tess’ voice rings through the phone. “Daisy is fine, she’s out with Chloe. You can hang up now.” Alec says, rolling his eyes. “I’m not calling about Daisy. I’m calling about the tomboy that you’ve seemed to acquire.” Alec pinches his nose, closing his eyes. “He’s not that much younger.” He hears Tess scoff. “He’s 23 Alec, you have an 18 year old daughter. He’s a toyboy.” Alec grits his teeth, moving the phone away so he could make a noise of annoyance. “What is your big issue with me finding someone new. We’re divorced, Tess.” Alec grips the sheets. “Jesus Alec! You are dating a child.” Alec bites his tongue. “Is there any real reason you called or was it just to annoy me?” He could practically hear Tess smiling on the other side of the phone. “Not really, thought you’d want to hear my voice.” Alec shakes his head hanging up the phone. “Fuck sake.” He hits his head into the pillow shutting his eyes. 

“I missed you.” Alec says as Joe walks into the bedroom a little later on. “Did something happen?” Joe moves onto his knees on the bed, bringing a hand to Alec’s cheek. “Nothing for you to worry about.” Alec tells the boy, feeling his fingers sneaking their way back to Alec’s neck. “I am allowed to worry about you.” Joe whispers, moving to kiss Alec down his jaw and to his neck. “No Joe.” Alec lifts Joe’s head up. “No.” Alec sinks his head into Joe’s chest. “I want to.” Joe says, scratching at Alec’s hair. “Don’t.” Alec shakes his head feeling Joe pick up Alec’s hand. “I want to.” He moves Alec’s hand to his jeans. “Believe me now.” Alec lifts his head to look at Joe. “Joe?” Alec says barely above his breath. Joe pushes his lips against Alec’s moving the man onto his back. Joe teases Alec’s lips with his tongue pushing them open. Alec’s legs open to allow Joe to rest in between them. “How about if I’m in control?” Joe whispers against Alec’s ear, twisting his fingers in the material of the man’s shirt. Alec nods sitting up to help his shirt come off. “One second.” Joe kisses Alec, pulling his own shirt off before leaving the room. “You might want to turn the monitor off.” He tells Ellie who was just starting dinner. 


	10. Learn Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment I know you've all been waiting for ;)

“Okay, I’m back.” Joe leans down, resting his knees either side of Alec’s. He rests his hands either side of the man’s shoulders moving down to catch his lips. “What did you tell her?” Alec asks, sliding a hand to the back of Joe’s neck. “I told her.” Joe’s hand slides to Alec’s knee. “That she might.” He leans to whisper in Alec’s ear, sliding his hand closer to Alec’s crotch. “Want to.” Joe bites the bottom of Alec’s ear sliding his hand to the man’s crotch palming it gently. “Turn the monitor off.” His lips trail down Alec’s neck as he toys with the material of Alec’s jogging bottoms, dipping his hand into them. “Good idea.” Alec lets out a shaky breath, mouth stays agape. “Now how are we doing this.” Joe asks, sucking a mark into Alec’s neck and sending a shiver down his spine. “This seems to be working.” Alec says, brushing his hands up the man naked back, pulling Joe closer to him. It takes little time for Joe to pull Alec’s bottoms off entirely, Alec laying onto his back once again with his knees bent. The younger’s hand slides to Alec’s scar, listening to the steady heartbeat that lay underneath the skin, muscles and bones. 

“I haven’t topped before.” Joe says, both men now naked. “Well I’ve never bottomed. Guess we will learn together.” Alec reassures leaning up to kiss Joe’s lips. “Okay.” Joe says moving his hand down steadying it against Alec. “It’s okay.” Alec takes hold of Joe’s free hand bringing it to his lips, kissing it as Joe pushes two fingers in. Alec grits his teeth pressing another kiss to Joe’s hand as a third finger joins the others. “You can keep going.” Alec encourages, shuffling his hips down to adjust himself. Joe moves his fingers in and out of Alec a few times before pulling them out entirely. “Alec?” Joe says, biting his lip. “This won’t change anything will it?” Alec squeezes Joe’s hand gently. “I promise.” Joe nods, taking a slight breath before taking a hold of himself moving the tip to Alec’s entrance before looking up to him. “Ready?” The man nods, moving his casted hand up behind Joe’s neck, fingers scratching at the nape as Joe pushes in. “Oh.” Joe moans, resting his forehead against Alec’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” Alec asks, stroking Joe’s hair softly. “Yeah, feels good.” Joe says, starting to move. “Yeah does for me to.” Alec rests his lips against the top of Joe’s head, breathing lightly against it. 

Joe falls onto his back, head shuffling to rest against Alec’s chest listening to the steady heartbeat that lay underneath the skin, muscles and bones. “Still beating.” Alec chuckles lightly, moving a hand to brush his fingers through the boy’s hair. “That’s good.” Joe turns his head to kiss the man’s scar. The two of them looked over as there was a knock on the door. “Safe to come in?” Ellie calls in, Alec grabs the cover pulling it over the two of them. “Yeah.” He replies watching as the door opens. “Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Looks like you’ll need it.” Joe’s cheeks go red, hiding it in Alec’s chest. “Don’t make these jokes in front of Daiz.” Alec lifts a hand up to point at her. She puts her arm up in surrender, a small smile on her face as she leaves the room. “Let’s get dressed.” Alec rubs Joe’s back, kissing the boy’s forehead. “She’s just teasing.” Alec says with a small smirk. “The longer we stay in here the worse they’ll get.” He points out after hearing Joe groan. Alec leans over picking up Joe’s clothes and passing it to him before sliding his legs over the side of the bed and pulling on his jogging bottoms, leaning down to get his shirt. 


	11. Train Gone!

“How’s Chloe?” Alec asks Daisy, poking some food onto his fork. “She’s fine, Lizzie has got so much bigger than the last time I saw her. She’s walking now.” Daisy smiles, seeming to be in a better mood since seeing her friend. “Should really talk to the Latimers more than I do.” Alec remarks, putting the fork in his mouth. “Beth said you’d say that.” Daisy smiles, looking to Joe and then back to her dad. “I’m sorry I told mum. I heard she gave you a call. Guess I just didn’t really understand.” Joe smiles shyly, putting his fork down. “One second.” He gets up, moving over to the bathroom. “What was it you were confused about?” Alec asks looking back from where he was watching Joe. “Uh well it’s a bit… The fact that you were with mum and now you are dating a man. Little bit confusing to come back to.” Alec takes a drink from his glass. “Yeah I guess that can be a little confusing. But what about now?” Daisy’s hand taps against the table. “Well if you’re happy then I don’t think there’s anything wrong about it.” Alec smiles, reaching out to move his hand on top of hers stopping it’s tapping. “I’m so glad to hear that.” He looks back over to the door. “I’m just going to go check on Joe.” 

Alec opens the door looking into the room to see Joe sitting on the floor next to the shower. “She says she’s okay with it.” Alec moves down by Joe, moving an arm onto his back. “I know it’s just… I’ve never had a proper family before. This is starting to feel like one.” Alec presses a kiss onto Joe’s forehead. “We are a family, even Miller, Tom and wee Fred. And you are a part of it, you have been from the very start.” Joe nods, wiping his eyes. “Are we okay now?” Joe nods, Alec helping him up. “Let’s go back, before Miller thinks we are doing something else.” Joe chuckles, following Alec back to the dining room. “Quickie was it?” Miller jokes hearing Alec groan. “I said not in front of Daiz.” Ellie looks over to Daisy. “Sorry love.” Before going back to her food. “My train is at 1 tomorrow. Just after lunch.” Daisy says, look back at her dad. “Mum is meeting me at the station.” Alec nods, jaw clenching slightly. “Part of me hoped that you were going to stay.” He admits, clearing his throat. “Dad.” He nods. “It’s alright Daiz I know. It’s alright darlin’.”

“Next time I come down it better not be because you’re hurt.” Daisy says, wrapping her arms around Alec. “I promise. Let me know you get home safe okay.” Daisy nods, smiling as her dad presses a kiss to her head. “Do me a favour. Make sure your mum is alright.” Daisy nods, seeing the train get in. “I’ve got to go.” Daisy grabs her bag running off to get onto the train, waving to Alec through the window. “She’s turned into a rather lovely girl.” Ellie says, holding a rather excitable Fred who was watching the train move off. “Yeah she really is.” Alec smiles, walking back to wrap an arm around Joe. “Are you okay?” Joe nods. “Do you still like Tess?” Joe asks, taking hold of the man’s hand. “Well if you spend enough time with someone, have a kid with them there’s always a tiny part of you worrying about them. But.” He looks at Joe. “You have nothing to worry about.” They all look up when Fred grumbles. “Train gone.” He pouts, crossing his arm. “Yeah it is gone. Should we go home? Best drop these two off first. And then you can go annoy your brother and auntie Lucy.” Ellie says, bouncing Fred on her hip. “Feel like I trust Joe enough to keep you from hurting yourself.” She jokes, unlocking the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will skip to about a month into the future.


	12. Back to Work

“Do you think you are ready to go back to work?” Joe asks looking up from his cereal as Alec; cast now swap for a splint, face healed and stitches out. “As ready as I’ll ever be, physically that is. Mentally I’ve wanted to go back since day one.” Alec stands up, draining the rest of his coffee. “What are your plans for the day?” He asks whilst washing up. “I don’t know, I’ll find something to do.” Joe shrugs, resting the spoon in his empty bowl. “Well I’ll have my phone on me all day.” He says moving to the mirror to tie his tie and shrug on his jacket; Sandor went to prison without dragging them into a lengthy court case but Alec still worried. “I know, am I still meeting you for lunch?” Joe gets up, resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder, the man’s hand reaching behind him to ruffle Joe’s hair. “Yeah, not sure what time but I will text you.” Alec sees Joe’s expression in the mirror, he turns Joe to face him. “I will be fine.” He reassures, leaning down to kiss Joe. “Just as you will be.” He kisses Joe again, the boy keeping their lips connected almost as a way to stop Alec from leaving. 

“Mornin’ Miller.” Alec says as he walks past her desk and into his office, not wanting to cause any fuss. He sits down at his desk, sighing into the chair before logging into the computer. “Knock knock.” He looks up to see Ellie at the door. “How are we doing?” He gestures her in. “I’m fine Miller.” She turns to close the door. “How are you actually?” Alec sighs, looking at her from his screen. “Well this splint is a bit annoying, I can hardly do anything with my hand trapped in it. Pain meds are a bit, ironically, a pain to remember. It was hard leaving Joe alone this morning, I worry about him.” Alec says, Ellie nodding just listening. “I know he’s in prison and all but 5 years.” Alec shakes his head, leaning back in his chair. “5 years in nothing compared to how long Joe will suffer.” Ellie nods. “And you.” She points out and he shakes his head. “I’m fine Miller, injuries heal. The brain not so much.” She shoots him a look before working out that it wasn’t worth it. “I’ll talk to you later.” She says, excusing herself from the room. 

“Alec.” Ellie walks up to the small kitchen area noticing that the man was making himself a cuppa. “You okay?” He asks, continuing what he was doing. “You’ve taken your splint off.” She points out, grabbing the mug from his bad hand. “I told you, I can’t do anything with my hand stuck in that. It doesn’t hurt anymore anyway.” Ellie sighs, taking the kettle from his hand. “People want to help. Let them help, we aren’t the enemy and you don’t have to brave it. It’s your first day back.” Alec grumbles something in annoyance. “I know you want to act all strong and undamaged but you went through some serious trauma. And don’t tell me I don’t know.” Alec leans against the counter closing his mouth. “I was the one who sat by your hospital bed whilst you were recovering, helping you when you went home. You don’t have to force yourself to be strong.” Alec nods, clearing his throat. “I’ll put the splint back on.” He says, grabbing his mug and going back to his office shutting the door before Ellie could follow him in. 


	13. Blue Sweater

“Hi Joe.” Ellie says with a smile as Joe walks in. “I think Alec is still in his office.” Joe nods walking over to Alec’s office and knocking on the door. “Come in.” He hears Alec call out, opening the door. “Hello.” Alec smiles, beckoning Joe over to him. “I missed you.” Alec murmurs, pulling Joe into him. “Is that my blue sweater you are wearing?” Joe nods, moving to sit on Alec's lap as the man moves his fingers under it. “It smells like you.” Joe whispers, stomach tensing as Alec brushes his fingers over it. “You two might have forgotten but this is a working office.” Ellie jokes, as she walks in. Joe rests his head against Alec’s chest, the two men smirking. “You know a month ago you’d have ran out of the room if I caught you like this Joe.” Alec moves his hand down to brush against the boy’s shoulder. “And you wear each other's clothes now.” She points out, now noticing the blue sweater hanging off of Joe. “Well Alec is too tall to fit into any of yours.” Ellie crosses her arm over her chest, leaning against the wall. “Are you two going out to lunch?” She asks, getting to the point of why she walked in. 

Joe keeps a hand on Alec’s as the waitress puts the drinks down. “Was Ellie right earlier?” Joe twists his hand to connect their fingers together. “Well she usually is but what was it she said?” Alec asks, brushing his foot against Joe’s leg. “That we’ve become very comfortable with each other. Very touchy?” Alec leans back. “Well, we might be but is that an issue?” Alec rests his foot back on the ground as the waitress comes back with food. “I don’t think it is.” Joe smiles, pressing his foot on top of Alec’s. “But some others might. Ellie might.” He adds onto the end picking up his fork. Alec smiles at him from across the table before going to eat his food. His foot brushing against Joe’s ankle, tangling their legs together under the table. “Should I call in, get a longer lunch break? Ellie can deal with the precinct, it’s a slow day.” Alec suggests, brushing his foot up further again. “I mean if she can handle it.” Joe leans forward, squeezing Alec’s hand gently. “Oh I think she can.” 

“Keep it on.” Alec moans, moving Joe’s hands away from the blue sweater and pushing them down on the mattress. “I want you to smell like me.” Alec leans down, catching Joe’s lips into his mouth as he grinds against the boy. “You want me to be yours.” Joe arches his back, head falling back to let Alec graze his teeth against it. “Oh you already are.” Alec hums against the soft skin, sucking into it. “I love it.” Joe moans, shuffling his hands down to Alec’s boxers. “Alec.” Joe takes hold of the man, lining himself up as Alec thrusts into him. Joe grits his teeth, sliding his hands to Alec’s lower back, pushing his legs further apart to give the man better access. “God Joe, I love you.” Alec kisses over to Joe’s adam’s apple, licking up it before nipping at the boy’s chin. “Alec, please.” Joe moans, oversensitive already. He finds Alec’s hand and moves it to brush against his own length. “Please, touch me.” He whimpers, the man taking hold of him and matching his thrusts with the flick of his wrist. 

“Alright sir?” Katie asks, seeing the man walking in with his hair messy and shirt untucked. “Get back to what you are meant to be doing Harford.” He says, moving to Ellie’s desk. “Can we have a chat?” Ellie smiles, standing up and following Alec to his office. “Who have you told?” Ellie smirks, sitting down on the sofa. “I haven’t told anyone but… if you come in an hour late to your shift, hair all over the place and shirt buttoned up wrong people might make assumptions. What was it that meant you needed to extend your lunch?” She teases watching as Alec unbuttons his shirt to rebutton it again. “Joe needed help with something.” Alec tells her, retying it tie. “Oh I bet he did.” Alec sighs, turning to his computer. “He did! Anyway I thought you’d be more than happy to find out I trusted you enough to look after the place for more than an hour.” Ellie sits herself up, clearing her throat. “On the quietest day we’ve ever had. I’ve been scrambling to find things for them to do. Sent Katie on patrol twice.” Alec looks through the blinds at the DC Harford. “Got on your nerves?” Ellie smiles. “Always.” 


	14. New Style

“Joe I’m home.” Alec calls into the house looking around for Joe. “Joe?” He shrugs off his jacket and walks further into the house. “I’m in the bedroom.” Joe calls out of the room, Alec looking through the door to see him sat on the bed surrounded by bagged up clothes. “What is going on in here.” Alec chuckles, moving in the room to sit on the bed. “Well I’m just trying a few new styles.” Alec picks up a few of the bags. “Have you tried any on yet?” Joe shakes his head. “Not yet, I’m just trying to work out what would look good together.” Alec moves his hand onto Joe’s knee. “I could help.” Alec slides his hand up further. “Well no offensive, you're not the best at fashion. You wear the same 4 outfits all the time.” Joe turns to grab his hand. “Okay true but I like looking at you. And there isn’t anyone else around.” Joe stands up looking through the stuff. Alec slides back on the bed. “How much have you spent on this?” Joe picks some things up. “I think I’m going to try this on.” He moves over to the bathroom. “Avoiding that question I see.” Alec chuckles, moving his hands behind his head. 

“Okay, you ready?” Joe pokes his head into the bedroom. “I don’t know why you’re nervous. I’d like you wearing anything.” Alec tells him. Joe walks out wearing a light pair of jeans and black crop top, hands behind his back a little nervous. “Woah.” Alec shuffles to the end of the bed. “I know it’s a bit different but I…” Alec rests a hand on Joe’s hip. “I love it, turn around.” Joe turns around. He feels Alec’s hands resting on his back. “Alec?” Joe turns his head to look at the man. “What else have you got?” Joe smiles leaning down to kiss Alec. “Wait there.” He grabs another few bags moving into the bathroom again. “So what do you want for dinner tonight? Should we order something?” Alec asks, leaning forward as Joe closes the door. “I’m getting dressed.” He jokes making Alec sigh falling onto his back. “We could get chinese?” Joe says walking out in a pair of black dungarees with a striped blue t-shirt underneath, one strap was hanging by his side. “Okay, you will need to wear those more often.” Alec hooks his fingers into the dungarees and slides his hand to Joe’s back pulling the boy into his lap. 

Alec passes Joe his food. “Will it be risky to ask how much you spent on clothes?” Joe swallows, twisting his fork around the noodles. “I wasn’t really feeling comfortable in my clothes. Another reason I took your sweater.” Joe explains, taking a bite of his food. Alec rests a hand on top of Joe’s. “That’s fine. You can tell me stuff like this you know. We’re in this together.” Alec tells him. “Do you feel better in the new clothes you’ve bought?” Joe nods, putting his fork down. “I thought I could get some more things maybe. Get rid of most of my old clothes they remind me of.” He clears his throat a little. “Well you know.” Alec nods, moving his hand away. “I have to go in quite early tomorrow for work. We have some new trainees coming in.” Joe taps his hand on the table. “I’ll let you know when I go. Miller is organising this BBQ thing at hers tomorrow evening, kind of forcing me to go.” Joe chuckles, taking a drink. “Who's going to be there?” Alec leans back, shuffling his foot next to Joe’s. “Just a few of her friends, it’ll be nice to meet other people who live here.” 


	15. BBQ

“Is this okay to wear? Is it casual because I never know as you always wear a suit.” Joe comes out dressed in his black dungarees with a light purple and white striped crop top underneath. “It’s casual, look I’m not wearing a tie and…” Alec unbuttons the top two buttons. “Now it’s casual.” Alec smiles, pulling Joe in by the dungaree straps. “What if people don’t…” Joe trials off, Alec taking a hold of his chin gently. “Do you feel comfortable wearing it?” He asks and Joe nods. “Well that’s all that matters.” Alec smiles, leaning to kiss the boy, his hand sliding to rest on his lower back. “But we should get going, don’t want to be late.” Alec says, breaking from the kiss. “Don’t forget the rolls we promised to bring.” Joe reminds the man, picking up the bag of drink they have bought also. “Plus they are going to love you Joe because you are loveable in nature.” Alec takes his hand, grabbing his keys and the shopping bag before they leave. “You know that you look good in everything that you wear right?” Alec asks, turning to look at Joe as they part hands to get in the car. 

“Uncle Alec!” Fred exclaims running up behind his mother who had opened the door to the pair. “Hello there buddy, how are you?” He asks, kneeling down to Fred’s level but the toddler was already interested in something new. “Look we matching!” He says, pointing to the dungarees that he was wearing. Joe smiles picking Fred up. “Yes we are, how cool.” Fred touches at Joe’s dungarees smiling. “Muma we matching.” Ellie rubs Fred’s back gently. “We brought rolls and a few drinks.” Alec tells her, walking into the house. “Just put them down in the kitchen, everyone has sort of congregated in the garden.” Alec takes a hold of Joe’s hand, squeezing it encouragingly. “Come on!” Fred tugs at Joe’s strap, as they walk out to the garden. “Lizzy! This is Joe.” He says to another small child who smiles gently, Joe puts Fred down as the two toddlers run off together. Alec rests his hand on the small of Joe’s back. “Drink?” He offers looking at the scattered of bottles rested on a wooden picnic table. “Uh yeah. Whatever you’re having.” Alec smiles gently, fixing up two glasses of lemonade. “Hello Alec.” Beth comes over, watching as Alec passes a glass to Joe. “This is Joe.” Alec introduces, rubbing the boy’s shoulder to comfort him. “Joe and I are together.” Alec explains, Beth smiling gently. “Nice to meet you Joe.” 

After saying their goodbyes Alec sits down in the driver’s seat with a sigh. “Socialising is exhausting.” He says, hands resting on the wheel. “Yeah.” Joe seconds, closing his eyes as he rests his head against the headrest of his seat. “But it was okay, they certainly like you.” Alec says, moving his hand to find Joe’s, squeezing it gently. “Fred was not happy about being taken to bed when the alcohol was brought out.” Joe jokes, chuckling quietly. “Are you sure it’s okay, you driving?” Alec sits up. “I only had one beer and it’s like 2 minutes down the road.” Alec says, finding the key and turning it, starting up the car. He is about to move off when there is a knock at the window, Ellie. Alec rolls his window down. “You can’t drive home.” She tells him. “You’ve had 3 beers.” Alec sighs, leaning back in his chair. “Told you.” Joe smirks, hitting Alec’s thigh gently. “Fine.” Alec sighs getting back out the car. “Better have a spare room, I’m not walking back this late.” Alec says, stumbling next to Ellie. “It’s 10 in the evening.” Alec starts towards the house. “Exactly my point. Too dangerous to be walking about.” Joe smiles, looking to Ellie when he is out of earshot. “He won’t admit it but he’s still terrified about Sandor, has a few nightmares. Would it be okay if we stay?” Ellie rests her hand on Joe’s shoulder. “Of course it is. I’ll make the sofa bed up.” 


	16. Uncle Joe

“Uncle Alec is still here!” A rather excitable Fred exclaims trying to get out of his mother’s arms. “Uncle Alec is still sleeping as well as Joe, so we are going to be quiet.” Ellie whispers, sitting Fred in his chair and making him a bowl of cereal. “Mornin’.” Tom groans, walking down the stairs a little while later, slumping himself at the kitchen table. “He’s alive.” Ellie jokes, passing him the box of cereal and the milk. “You’ve got that biology test today haven’t you?” Ellie asks, looking over as Alec groans from the sofa bed. “Yeah at 9.” Tom says looking over to the two men on the sofa. “I didn’t know Uncle Alec stayed?” Tom says, watching Alec stretch and elbow Joe in turn. “Alec.” Joe complains, rolling over to face away from him. “Oh look people.” Alec sits up, holding a hand over his eyes. “Oh look Uncle Alec is hungover.” Ellie says, ruffling Fred’s hair before moving to the cupboard to get pain killers. “Uncle Alec!” Fred shouts, getting off of the chair and jumping onto the bed. “Hello buddy.” Alec says with a forced smile, taking the pain killers from Ellie. “Joe, Fred wants to say hi.” The man warns, giving Joe enough warning before the toddler jumps on him. “Morning Fred.” 

Ellie picks up the mugs from the kitchen table. “I’ve got to drop Fred off at Lucy’s before I go into work, do you want me to drive you in too?” Ellie suggests watching Fred sit in front of the TV. “I could look after little Fred, I haven't got any plans today.” Joe suggests, looking over to him. “Shouldn’t be too difficult.” Ellie holds back a knowing smile. “That would be rather useful. His lunch is in the fridge already and afterwards he goes down for a nap.” Ellie explains, picking up Fred. “Muma and Uncle Alec are going to work now. But Joe is going to stay and hang out with you.” She gives him a hug, before putting him down on the sofa. “Behave.” She tells him, kissing the top of his head. “You two.” Alec jokes, kissing Joe softly before putting his jacket on. “Oh I haven’t got a tie.” He sighs, putting his jacket on. “There’s a spare one in your office drawer.” Joe tells him, rubbing a hand down the man’s shoulder. “Lifesaver.” Alec whispers, kissing Joe again. “Are we going?” Ellie prompts, picking up her car keys. 

“You and Alec friends?” Fred asks, pulling at Joe’s shirt as he heats up the boy’s lunch in the microwave. “We are kinda friends, a little bit more.” Joe explains, not sure how far to as not to want to go against Ellie’s boundaries. “So you Uncle Joe?” Joe is thankful when the microwave beeps and changes the subject. “Did you want me to read you a book before your nap?” Fred picks up his cup as Joe places the plate down. “Caterpillar one?” He asks, picking up some stuff on his fork. “‘Only if you eat your lunch up.” Joe leans back in his chair, opening his phone to text Alec when he sees a message from Ellie. “Your muma is asking how you are.” He tells the boy who was shoving a chip in his mouth. “M’good.” He says with his mouth full. “I’ll let her know.” Joe smiles, tapping the toddler’s free hand. “Oh look Fred, Uncle Alec is calling.” Joe turns his phone, before answering. “Hiya hun. How’s work?” Fred waves, not understanding the concept. “Fred says hi.” Joe tells Alec quickly with a small smile. “Oh it’s nice it’s quiet. Um Fred called me uncle Joe.” He brings up, moving the cup away from Fred before he spills it. “Well I changed the subject, not sure what Ellie wants us to say.” 

“Muma is back.” Ellie says, spotting Fred sitting on the sofa with a biscuit in his hand. “Have you had fun with Uncle Joe?” She says, Alec walking over to Joe and resting a hand on her shoulder. “She said it’s fine to tell him about us.” He reassures, kissing Joe’s shoulder. “Should we go home?” Joe nods, yawning. “He definitely kept me busy.” Joe says, waving goodbye to Fred. “Bye bye.” Fred says, nuzzling into Ellie. “Thank you again Joe.” She tells him before picking Joe up as the two men leave. “So was work really slow?” Joe asks, leaning his head against Alec’s shoulder. “Yeah, your day was busy then?” Joe nods, sighing as he sits down in the car. “But when he called me Uncle Joe. My heart hun, I.” Alec takes a hold of Joe’s hand, brushing his thumb over the top of it. “I know love. Let’s go home and order some food, yeah?” Joe leans his head back on the headrest closing his eyes as Alec starts to drive home. 


	17. I Couldn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip of a month

Joe was finishing putting away some clothes when his phone rings. “Ellie?” He answers, leaning the phone against his shoulder as he grabs one of Alec’s shirts and folding it. “You need to come down to the station. We’ve got stuck on a tough case and I can’t snap Alec out of it.” Joe drops Alec’s shirt, it falling onto the floor. “Is he okay?” Joe puts the phone on speaker as he finds his shoes, shrugging on his jacket quickly. “He’s rather shaken up.” Ellie tells Joe as he finds the key, leaving the house. “Can you put him on the phone?” Ellie sighs looking over to the man, office blinds shut and door locked. “He’s locked everyone out.” She says, looking back over to her computer as DC Harford comes over. “I need to go Joe but if you could…” Joe turns a corner. “I’m on my way.” Ellie puts the phone down and looks at Katie. “What do you need?” She sighs, watching Katie’s expression change. “I need Hardy to sign something but he seems to have locked everyone out.” Ellie grabs the file from her hands, looking at it. “This isn't a priority you can wait.” She pushes back into Katies hand signalling her to leave. 

Joe comes into the station noticing that Miller was stood by Alec’s office door trying to see through the blinds. “Joe, thank God you are here.” Ellie says, gesturing him over. “Maybe he’ll open the door to you.” Joe looks through the blind before tapping gently on the door. “Alec? Hun it’s me.” There wasn’t any response apart from a light click from the door unlocking. “Is Hardy?” Katie starts, Ellie turning around. “You are not going to help, go back to your desk Harford.” She tells the younger women. “Can I come in?” Again no response but Joe walks in, closing the door behind him. He spots Alec sat in the corner of his office, knees bent up to his chest with his hands against his face as he sobs lightly. “Joe.” He whimpers, reaching an arm out. “I’m right here.” Joe moves down onto the floor, taking a hold of the man’s shaky hand. “I’ve got you.” Joe looks up as Alec reaches a hand out to cup Joe’s face. “I couldn’t…” He whispers. “I couldn’t…” He dips his head into Joe’s chest. “I know.” Joe moves to sit between the man’s legs, hugging his arms around his waist. “I can’t.” Alec moves his hand up to his collar tugging at it as he pants. “I-” Joe turns to rest on his knees, moving his hands to Alec’s tie and loosening it. “You are alright.” Joe unbuttons the first few buttons at the top of Alec’s shirt. 

“Hey.” Joe smiles gently, kisses Alec as he starts to calm down. “Hi.” He says back brushing a hand through Joe’s hair. “Love?” Alec scratches the back of Joe’s head, pulling the boy nearer to him. “It’s okay, I’m here.” Joe pulls Alec’s tie off fully, pushing his jacket off. “Just making you more comfortable. Do you want me to get you a drink?” He asks but Alec only pulls him closer. “Don’t leave.” Joe lifts his head, kissing Alec again. The man twists him so that they could deepen the kiss, tugging at the back of Joe’s hair. Alec slides his hand down to Joe’s lower back, pulling him in. “Knock knock.” Ellie calls through the door. Joe slides down next to Alec, holding his arm. “I thought we could all do with a cuppa.” Ellie walks in with three mugs. “Added an extra sugar to yours.” Ellie smiles resting the mugs on the desk. “I think I’ll stay here.” Alec says, resting his head on Joe’s shoulder. Joe gets off the ground and in turn lifts Alec up. “Tricked me.” Alec smiles moving over to his desk chair and taking a sip from his tea. “You can take the rest of the day off Alec.” Ellie says, looking over at how pale he had become. “Maybe take tomorrow off too.” Joe scratches Alec’s shoulder lightly. “It isn’t a bad idea?” Joe says, kissing the man’s neck. “I’ve taken my first two breaks working here all in the course of 3 months.” He sighs, rubbing his finger over the top of the mug. “Maybe it’s because you’ve got someone good looking out for you.” 


	18. Pillow Talk

“I’m okay now Joe.” Alec says as Joe helps him into the house. “I’m going to look after you tonight.” Joe says, sitting him down on the sofa, brushing his hands over the man’s shoulder. “Joe, I just need.” Joe kisses him before standing up. “You need a nice warm bath and I am going to run you one.” Joe says kissing Alec again before moving off into the bathroom. Alec sighs, sinking into the sofa and closing his eyes as he hears the water start running. He feels Joe sit down next to him, brushing his lips against his neck. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks, Alec shaking his head before resting it on Joe’s shoulder. “That’s okay.” Joe slides a hand to the man’s back massaging it lightly. “Get in with me.” Alec whispers, turning his head to kiss Joe’s shoulder. “In the bath?” Joe asks, feeling Alec pull him up and move him over to the bathroom. “Yes please.” Joe starts to unbutton Alec’s shirt, pulling it off of his as Alec slides his hands down to pull Joe’s jeans off. Joe pulls him in by the belt loops “Oh.” Alec sighs happily, connecting their lips stepping out of his trousers. “Do you still want a bath?” Joe teases pulling down Alec’s boxers. “Well you did say you’d look after me.” Alec dips his hand down into Joe’s underwear pulling it down. 

Alec leaves a kiss on Joe’s shoulder, brushing his hand up and down his arm. “I feel better.” Joe looks up to kiss Alec’s chin. “It was a missing person case.” Alec starts, Joe turning around in the tub to look up at Alec, resting a hand on his chest. “18 year old girl. Looked similar to Daisy from the pictures we have.” He swallows, feeling Joe brush a hand through his slightly damp hair. “Daisy is fine.” He reassures, scratching at the man’s neck. “We can call her, if that’ll help.” Alec nods, sitting up a little. “Best to get dressed first.” He smiles gently, kissing Joe’s forehead. “The water is getting a little cold too.” Alec says, pulling himself and Joe up. “I’m going to put the kettle on.” Joe says, wrapping a towel around himself. “Well I’m coming with you.” Alec says sneaking next to Alec and wrapping his towel around the both of them. “Alright come here, koala.” Joe kisses the man’s chest watching as he smiles. “Wouldn’t I be the tree?” He jokes, raking his nails through Joe’s hair. “Well why don’t we find a little koala for you?” Joe suggests the pair not move much outside of the bedroom. “We could?” The two of them kiss before parting. “I think we should get dressed and then have a cuppa.” Alec says seeing Joe shivering slightly under the towel. 

“Two cups of tea.” Joe comes in resting them on the bedside table as he sneaks into bed next to Alec who was on the phone to Daisy. “Hiya Daisy.” He waves to the screen as she smiles back. “Dad was saying that he was worried about me.” Joe wraps his arms around Alec’s. “Yeah, well like I told him. You are fine.” Alec shrugs, placing a hand on Joe’s thigh. “Well apart from having to deal with mum.” She jokes looking behind her. “And her new boyfriend.” She rolls her eyes, resting a head in her hand. “Is she happy?” Alec asks, brushing a thumb over Joe’s skin. “They’ve only been seeing each other a week or two. But I guess.” She shrugs, looking behind her again when she hears her mum. “I better go.” She says. “Okay, love you Daiz.” Daisy waves goodbye before hanging up. “What did I tell you?” Joe snuggles into Alec’s chest, the man’s arms wrapping around him. “I know. Just makes you think.” Joe nods, kissing at Alec’s collarbone that poked out from his t-shirt. “Daisy is fine.” He finds his way to kiss Alec’s lips, straddling the man’s hips. “What should we do for dinner?” The man asks, pushing Joe up by his chest. “Pizza? Get some delivered?” 

“Is eating in the bed the best idea? We’ll get crumbs everywhere.” Alec watches Joe come back into the bedroom holding two pizza boxes. “Adds a little bit of risk.” Joe teases, sitting cross legged on the bed opposite Alec. “Plus we both know that we won’t eat it all so we can wake up to pizza.” Joe grabs a slice from his box putting it in his mouth. “Daisy always talked about wanting a little brother, probably wanted someone to boss around.” Alec tells Joe who almost chokes on his pizza. “I thought you said that you wouldn’t want another one. Said you’ve already done it.” Alec rests his pizza back in the box looking to Joe. “Well I do miss holding a little one.” He taps Joe’s foot trying to find his phone amongst the sheets. “What are you doing?” Joe asks, poking him with his foot. “I am texting Ellie back, she’s quite admitate of knowing everything about me.” Joe sighs, leaning his head back, pizza grease dripping down his hand. “She’s just checking you’re okay.” Joe laughs, taking another bite of his pizza watching Alec grumble as he texts back. “Stop being a grump you.” 


	19. Cake and a Cuppa

Joe looks around when he wakes up to the shower on, he rolls over to see it was super early. “Alec?” He groans, rubbing his eyes before getting up. He spots Alec’s work stuff sitting on the kitchen chair. “Alec!” He calls in noticing that the bathroom door is open. “Come join me.” Alec holds a wet arm out from behind the curtain, scratching at Joe’s hand lightly. “Why are you up so early?” Joe asks, slipping out of his pyjama bottoms and stepping in, leaning against the wall. “Well I’m going to go to work.” He tell’s Joe, kissing him after as his way of distracting from the point that Alec wasn’t planning on resting. “Well last time I checked.” Joe starts, brushing a hand down Alec’s chest. “You were given the day off. So I think I’ll keep you here for the day with me.” Joe pulls Alec closer to him, moving onto his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Alec’s neck and kissing the man. “I guess I can’t say no to that.” Alec sighs happily, moving his hand through Joe’s now damp hair. “What’s on the agenda?” Alec asks, sliding his hand down to pull their hips together. “Well… I was thinking about the day in bed, find a show to pretend to watch.” Joe smirks, brushing their noses together. “Why are we only pretending to watch it?” Alec asks, already knowing the answer. “Well you know what happens in bed.” Joe finds Alec’s hands moving them down to the back of his knees so the man could lift him up. “I think that can happen in showers too.” Alec presses Joe against the wall, the boy hooking his legs around Alec’s waist. 

“Joe, what are you doing?” Alec groans as he feels Joe jump onto his back, leaning to rest his hands on the man’s shoulder. “I’m going to give you a massage.” He says, resting a kiss to the back of his neck. “Ah, not like that.” Alec yelps as Joe pushes into his spine. “I saw it on youtube.” Joe explains, moving to rub his fingers into Alec’s shoulder. “Okay that better.” Alec relaxes, turning his head against the pillow and closing his eyes. “Down a bit.” Joe moves his hands until he finds a knot. “No wonder you are such a grump.” Joe jokes, massaging the knot. “Ah, that’s it. Right there. Oh God yeah.” Joe leans to press a kiss on Alec’s chin. “Sounds like I’m doing something else.” He smirks, breathing against his ear. “Maybe you could be.” Alec tells him, turning onto his back. “Could’ve quite easily done it with you like that.” Joe points out, resting his hands on the man’s chest. “Yeah but this way I can look at you.” Alec pulls Joe down, connecting their lips, Joe grinding against Alec gently. “Shame we can’t make a baby this way, I gotta say I'm a little jealous of pregnant women.” Alec cups Joe’s chin looking at him. “You’re jealous of a pregnant woman?” Joe blushes, looking down. “Well that is a connection like nothing else. To grow something inside of you.” He keeps himself up resting his arms on Alec’s chest. “Have a baby that is just yours for 9 months, I’ve always wanted something that was mine.” Joe moves a hand to brush against Alec’s jaw. “Can you settle on something that was just ours?” Alec smiles softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“What about this one?” Joe asks, flicking through Netflix. “What is it about?” Joe opens it up before closing it again. “Police show.” Alec rests his head on Joe’s chest. “Is the Crown still on there?” Alec asks, grabbing the remote from Joe and flicking to the search bar. “The actress is great.” He says, pressing play before resting a hand on Joe’s stomach whilst the boy moves a hand into Alec’s hair. “Reminds me a little of Ellie.” Joe says, making Alec look up at him. “Must be a coincidence.” The man shrugs kissing Joe softly, resting a hand on the boy’s cheek. “I love you.” He says when they part. “I love you too Alec.” Joe smiles, feeling Alec rest his head back on his chest becoming captivated in the show. He wished that they could have more days like this; he wished Alec knew how to relax more than he did. He looks down as Alec laughs at something on the show, trailing his fingers through his hair. There was a knock at the door and Alec looked up for a second. “Ignore it.” He says, grabbing Joe’s hand. “I’ll be back in a second.” He slips out of the bed and opens the door to Ellie. “Sorry if I’m intruding, just wondering how he is?” She is holding a bag of stuff. “Uh yeah, he’s better. What’s that?” Ellie looks down suddenly remembering the bag. “Just some cakes that me and Fred baked, he wanted me to give them to Uncle Alec.” She smiles taking out a small plastic container of cupcakes. “Thank you.” Joe says taking them and placing them on the kitchen table. “Hi Miller.” Alec pokes his head out from the door. “I’ve paused the show Joe.” He says stepping out. “Right then, cuppa tea?” Joe offers, looking to Ellie who places the bag down. “Perfect pairing for cake.” 


	20. Date Night and Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Time Skip (3 months) ~  
> (Been together for 6 months now)

Alec rolls over, opening his eyes a little to see that Joe wasn’t next to him. “Joe?” He asks, looking over to the bathroom door which was open and the room empty. “It’s too early to be awake. It’s the weekend.” Alec gets up, not bothering to add any clothing over his boxers as it was way too hot to. He walks out of the bedroom, stretching with his back cracking. “Morning grump.” Joe smiles passing Alec a cup of coffee. “What are you doing up? Are you cooking?” He leans around the corner to look into the kitchen. “I’m making up breakfast.” Joe wraps his arms around Alec’s neck. “Happy six months.” Joe smiles, kissing Alec gently. “Six months.” Alec says against Joe’s lips, siding his hands to Joe’s back. “What’s on the menu?” Joe lowers to his feet turning to look at the kitchen. “I’m attempting breakfast sandwiches.” Alec smiles, taking a hold of Joe’s hand as he moves back to the kitchen. “Sounds nice, coffee is nice.” Alec says before yawning. “That’s good.” Joe sighs, head resting on Alec’s chest, sliding a hand up to Alec’s scar. “Still beating.” Alec tells him, resting a hand over Joe’s. “Good, keep it that way.” Joe whispers, moving their hands to kiss Alec’s scar. “Are you going to get dressed?” He asks, looking up. “Do you want me too?” Joe shakes his head as Alec leans down to catch his lips. “I love you.” Alec whispers as they part. “I love you too.” Joe hums, resting their foreheads together. 

“I know we’ve been talking around the subject for a while.” Joe starts, sliding a hand onto Alec’s knee making him look up from the paper. “What’s this about?” Alec rests his head on Joe’s shoulder to look at the computer screen. “Adoption. I’ve been doing some research. It takes at least 6 months.” Joe explains looking gently over to Alec. “Is this the application?” Joe nods, scrolling down a little to show Alec the description. “Well why don’t I make some coffee and we can fill it out.” Alec says, turning to kiss Joe’s cheek. “Okay.” Joe smiles, squeezing Alec’s thigh before he stands up. “What time is our reservation tonight?” Alec asks, turning to look at Joe after putting the kettle on. “Uh I think it’s for 8?” Joe answers trying to find his phone. “Well why don’t we fill this in and then take a nap?” He asks, clattering around in the cupboard for two mugs. “When you say take a nap?” Joe stands, resting the laptop on the coffee table so he could wrap his arms around Alec, head against his shoulder blades. “I’m excited to have a kid with you.” Joe mutters, kissing Alec’s back. “I’m excited too.” Alec moves a hand behind him to rub at Joe’s back. “Sugar in your coffee?” Joe nods, presses his lips against Alec’s spine. “And yes it is just a nap.” Alec answers Joe’s question from earlier. 

Alec slides his hand into Joe’s squeezing it gently as they walk into the restaurant. “Hello, we have a table booked for two, Hardy?” Joe says, looking to see the slight smile creeping onto Alec’s face at the suggestion that Joe may one day be a Hardy. “Yes, could you follow me please.” The waitress grabs some menus before leading them to a table for two. “Can I get you started with some drinks?” Alec looks over to Joe. “We’ll get a bottle of house wine.” Alec says, scratching lightly down the back of Joe’s hand. “Of course, I’ll be back in a few moments for your food order.” She says before leaving. “What are we thinking?” Alec rubs his eyes, ruffling his hair having just woken from his nap a little while ago. “Well depends on the after dinner plans?” Joe twists his hand, squeezing Alec’s hand. “Why do you think I suggested we had a nap before dinner.” Alec winks, moving their hands as the bottle of wine and glasses were brought over. “Thank you.” She grabs her notepad out. “Are we ready to order food?” Joe nods closing his menu. “I’ll have the ravioli.” Alec skims through the menu once more before looking to the waitress. “I’ll get the lamb.” Alec says passing the menus up. The waitress leaves and Alec takes the opportunity to lean forward and kiss Joe. “You’re amazing.” Alec says, kissing him again gently before leaning back starting to pour the wine. “And you’re handsome.” Joe smirks, grabbing the bottom of the bottle gently. “Good thing we didn’t bring the car.” 

“Careful.” Joe smirks as Alec trips over the door mat; both incredibly drunk. “Stupid mat got in the way.” Alec reaches behind him to try and find the door handle to their bedroom. “Bloody door.” Joe grumbles trying to help him out. When they get the door open, Alec falls back onto the bed. “Take your clothes off.” He tells Joe, bringing him closer to unbutton the suit trousers. “We were dressed way too fancy.” Joe giggles struggling with the waistcoat. “Come here.” Alec pulls him in between his legs, pulling at the buttons. “Careful with it.” Joe rests his head on top of Alec’s hand. “Oh wait. I’ve got it.” He says as he pushes the waistcoat off. “Too much clothing.” He sighs laying back on the bed. “Are we too drunk for sex?” Joe asks, laying down next to him and grabbing Alec’s hand. “We can do this.” Alec rolls on top of Joe, starting to unbutton his shirt. Joe leans up to catch Alec’s lips pulling him down into a kiss. “Okay do mine.” Alec straddles Joe, moving the boy’s hands to his buttons. “Can we just.” Joe slides his hands down to pull at the man’s trousers. “I guess we could.” Alec shuffles so that Joe could pull his trousers down. “Shuffle back on the bed.” Alec leans down to whisper in Joe’s bed. “Oh so I’m bottoming tonight.” Joe complains with a wide grin. “Yes you are.” Alec says trying to be serious before they both start laughing. Alec drops his head against Joe’s chest trying to stop himself from laughing. 

“Told you we could do it.” Alec smirks, scratching at Joe’s shoulder, the boy’s lips rested against the man’s collarbone. “Happy six months love.” Alec says, kissing Joe’s forehead. “We are going to have a kid soon.” Joe mutters against Alec’s skin. “We are. Better make the most of this free time and bed.” Alec lifts Joe’s head up to his lips, pulling the boy on top of him. “I can’t wait to have a sleepy kid taking over our bed.” Joe smiles, yawning as he nuzzles his head into the man’s chest. “I miss holding a sleepy child.” Alec smiles gently, moving a hand up and down Joe’s back. “I love you.” He says, kissing the top of Joe’s head. “I love you too Alec.” He says sleepily. A few moments later Joe was fast asleep, Alec leaned a little to grab his phone and call Ellie. “Sorry did I wake you?” He asks, brushing his free hand through Joe’s hair. “We’ve done something quite big.” He tells her, looking down to Joe for a moment. “Nothing bad, we’ve put in our adoption application.” Alec says, nervous to get her reaction. “Takes about 6 months, Joe told me, less than pregnancy.” Alec chuckles still a little drunk. “Not sure, we were thinking maybe toddler age. Would it confuse Fred?” Joe wakes a little stretching to rest his face against Alec’s neck. “This is a good thing. We are both rather excited about it. I will tell Daisy when the process starts to happen.” Alec explains yawning himself. “Okay, I am going to head to bed now. Thank you, we are happy yeah. Nu-night.” 


End file.
